Alaxnil, Kobold head miner
Alaxnil CR ½ Female Kobold Expert 3 LN Small humanoid (reptilian) Init +1; Senses Darkvision 60 ft. Listen +2, Spot +8 Languages Draconic, Common, Undercommon, Gnome --------------- AC 13, touch 12, flat-footed 12 hp 7 (3d6-3) Fort +0, Ref +2, Will +5 Weakness Light Sensitivity --------------- Speed 30 ft. Ranged Thrown acid +4 (1d6 acid, 1 splash) Melee Miner's pick -3 (1d8-2) or unarmed +1 (1d2-2, provokes attacks of opportunity) Base Atk +2, Grp -4 Combat Gear 2 flasks of acid, 3 potions of sanctum --------------- Abilities Str 6, Dex 12, Con 9, Int 14, Wis 15, Cha 11 Feats Skill focus (profession: miner), Negotiator Skills Appraise +6, Craft: Trapmaking +4, Diplomacy +8, Forgery +6, Hide +7, Knowledge: Dungeoneering +8, Move Silently +7, Profession: Miner +15, Search +8 (+13 to spot secret doors and other hidden objects), Sense Motive +4 (cross-class skill), Spot +8 Note: Two skill points were spent to buy the language Gnome. Posessions Combat gear, masterwork miner's pick (1'), ''goggles of minute seeing, hammer, 10 pieces of chalk '''Hirelings Kobold mining team. 1''' - This pick functions as a masterwork tool, granting a +2 circumstance bonus to Profession: Miner checks. --------------- '''Light Sensitivity Alaxnil is dazzled in areas of bright light (such as bright day, or within range of a sunlight spell). Personality and Notes Alaxnil was an average miner in a kobold community until it was raided, ransacked and razed by a rabble of rock gnomes. Alaxnil survived the attack by hiding in one of the mining tunnels too narrow for the adventurers to follow. Alaxnil hid for as long as she could, but eventually was forced to move or starve. She had to give gnome communities a wide berth, as well as any that would react badly to kobolds. She did, however, get good reactions from a mining community entranced by her racial skill bonuses. Over the years she gained experience, reputation and hirelings, and now works as a freelancer. Occasionally she's hired on as an advisor, but usually she's down in the dirt working alongside her team. Alaxnil herself is an individual of considerable mental faculty and, though not particularly charismatic, one talking to her doesn't take long to realize she's no dullard. A person of strong business sense, she spends employment negotiations outlining very exact contracts in pay, conditions, upkeep, hours, and every facet of the job. Out of negotiations, she's fairly likable, showing a quick wit, but her mind never strays far from her next job. It is fortunate that all involved that, whatever the values and alignment she learned growing up, Alaxnil is far more seduced by money than ethics, and has learned that evil behaviour is a great way to end one's reputation (not to mention life). Alaxnil also screens her hirelings for such behaviour and the entirety of her team is generally trustworthy, partaking in none of the traditional kobold practices of theivery, murder and cannibalism. Alaxnil uses this reputation, as well as no small diplomatic skill, to get her foot in the door of employers. What really gets her team the job, however, is their unique skills. The all-kobold mining team possess sought-after qualities due to their race: their affinity for mining increases productivity, their darkvision removes the need for light sources or smoke ventilation, and their small stature reduces the size of the tunnels and meals. However, most kobolds would not work outside their communities, and those that do are frequently untrustworthy. By contrast, Alaxnil's team can be trusted with valuable treasure. Though usually called on for conventional ore mining jobs, Alaxnil and her team are sometimes called to "mine" loot and valuables. Dungeons are always stacked with loot, and are frequently in disrepair; it's not unknown for them to collapse. Even dungeons in better condition may have hiding places, secret passageways or even simple structural damage that require experts to "mine" for goodies. Alaxnil's goggles of minute seeing are very useful for this; not only are they used in conventional mining to spot strains of valuable ore, they make it easy to spot a dungeon's secret doors and passageways, allowing her to find all but the most deviously hidden treasures. She will only, however, raid a dungeon already cleared. Unless paid extraordinary salaries, Alaxnil's team never goes into combat situations; they're okay with unstable tunnels or other environmental hazards, but draw the line at hostiles. She's no warrior, and is far from eager to put her CR½ self on the line. If the team comes to realize the area they're working in contains dangerous creatures, they will immediately quit. They're loyal to a job, but if an employer tries to dupe or scam them, they consider the contract instantly void. Combat Alaxnil doesn't willingly go into combative situations, but if surprised, will opt to flee unless absolutely forced into combat. She's not shy about quaffing her potions of sanctum to do so, either. If she is forced into a fight, she will first use her flasks of acid (usually used to melt through particularly tough obstructions in mining), then attempt to use her pick-axe. Plot Hooks Rescue: Alaxnil or one of her team has gone missing from a dig due to monster issues. The employer (or Alaxnil directly, if one of the hirelings) will pay handsomely for a live rescue of the miner before it's eaten by an otyguh, destrachan, or some other creature. Sale: Alaxnil is saving up the 2500 gp to buy a magic item granting +5 to her Profession: Miner checks. If the PCs somehow have this type of object, she'll pay more than the standard half price for it. She doesn't have enough money for full price, but is willing to perform a favour in the present or future. Category:Kobold Category:Expert